


your body's telling me don't let go

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Rimming, d/s themes that are consistent with a/b/o, they talk about having babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Louis gets off early from work on his birthday and surprises Harry with dinner and wine. Harry is pleasantly surprised, and even happier with it when he and Louis get up to some amorous activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



> this is my first ever fic for a 1d gift exchange :) i hope my giftee enjoys it and that it's not too graphic in the smut department! happy holidays!

“Louis,” Andrea called from across the nurses’ station and Louis looked up from the form he had been filling out to find his supervisor looking at him over the top of her glasses.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Isn’t today your birthday?” she asked, delicate eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah,” Louis answered. He went to go back to the paperwork on his clipboard but felt her gaze burning into him and looked back up.

 

“I thought so,” Andrea hummed, leaning over one of the computer monitors and typing for a moment. She hummed in satisfaction and sat back, grinning and aiming fingers guns at Louis. “You can go home. I scheduled Sandra to cover you today but I’ll make sure you get paid for the time you did work today.”

 

“What?” Louis asked, a little exasperated and not convinced. He hadn’t been able to get time off for Harry’s last heat, much less for something so much less urgent as his birthday. “You’re kidding.”

 

“I’m not,” Andrea argued. She went back to the work she had been doing before, and when Louis hadn’t moved she made a shooing motion with her left hand. “Go. Go home and do something fun. Get drunk, get laid, watch Netflix; I don’t care. Just get out of here.”

 

It took some convincing but about fifteen minutes after Andrea first addressed him, Louis was bundled up in his jacket and boots and on his way home. “Happy birthday!” Andrea called as she sent him on his way, and Louis gave her his thanks, hiding his grin behind his scarf as he left the ward.

 

While he was pulling out the parking lot to head home, Louis let his mind wander to how he was going to spend his unexpected time off. He’d gotten a few hours into his shift when Andrea sent him home, but he was still off about four hours early so obviously he hadn’t considered what he might do in that time.

 

He’d go home and spend it with Harry, of course. Harry had been gutted when Louis had gotten his schedule and found out that he hadn’t gotten Christmas eve off even though he had put in for it. He had repeatedly suggested that Louis use an emergency day, but Louis liked to save those for actual emergencies like one of them being sick or a family illness or if Harry came into heat unexpectedly. He never wanted Harry to be alone for his heat like his last one, so he really didn’t want to waste those emergency days on anything less than that.

 

Louis considered calling Harry to tell him the good news and to see what Harry had planned for the day. He’d probably planned on making Louis a birthday dinner followed by some life-affirming sex after. Harry had already started Louis’ day off on a fantastic note by waking him up with a blowjob and begging him Louis to pop his knot all over his face. Harry had seemed to enjoy it even more than Louis had, loving every second of having Louis’ seed running down his face and pooling in his dimples and collarbones. He’d whimpered weakly with each fresh pulse of Louis’ come and licked his messy lips. Harry clearly had a goal in mind and that goal seemed to be drawing as many earth-shattering orgasms out of Louis as possible and getting his knot the majority of those times.

 

Louis didn’t have an issue with any of that (who would?) but he immediately began making a mental checklist for dinner. Harry liked to cook for Louis and thought if that as part of serving his alpha and it made him happy. Louis didn’t get it but Harry said he wouldn’t, and tried to compare it to ways that Louis liked to provide for Harry and protect him, but Louis supposed he really needed to be an omega to properly understand those bone-deep needs, Point is, Louis didn’t cook. He could make sandwiches and pasta but other than that he only ever cooked with Harry helping him/doing most of it for him while he sat on the counter and occasionally taste tested,

 

Long story short, Louis stopped off at his and Harry’s favourite Italian restaurant and put in an order for their usual meals to go. While that was being prepared, he went to the liquor store and picked out a bottle of expensive wine (with the help of an employee, who maybe steered him towards the pricier ones but that was okay). He then swung by the bakery where Harry worked part-time and picked up some dessert for after dinner. By then he only had to wait for another ten or so minutes for the food to be finished. The hostess smiled brightly at him as she presented Louis with the bag of food and he tipped her generously, before he returned to his car to bring it all home.

 

By the time Louis pulled into their driveway he was still the better part of three hours earlier than he would have been on a typical day. When he made his way quietly into the house, hoping to surprise Harry, he could hear the shower running from down the hall. He silently cheered as he set about completing his plan.

 

Louis set the food down on the kitchen counter and hurried into their bedroom. He pulled on a pair of soft grey speckled joggers and a worn grey-blue v-neck that Harry loved since it brought out his eye colour and made him look tanner than usual. It was also well-loved and thin so it clung to his chest and stomach in a way that made Harry stare constantly, and even though it was just a lounging around the house shirt, Louis always felt sexy when he wore it around Harry.

 

He only revelled in the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin for another moment before he threw his work clothes in the laundry hamper and went back to the dining room. Quietly as he could, Louis got dishes down from the cabinet and made up their plates. He set the table around their dinners and stood back to look at it, intimate and close and… too bright.

 

Louis found some candles in one of the end tables in the living room and set three of them on the table. He got his lighter out of his jacket and he heard the shower shut off. He hurried to light the candles, turned the overhead lights off, and tidied the counter a little before he stopped to stand beside the table to wait for Harry to discover him.

 

The door to the bedroom closed and Louis could hear Harry’s shuffling footsteps pause in the hallway. The bedroom door opened again and Harry scurried back into the room. Louis thought that maybe Harry was going to hide in their room until he deemed it safe but a moment later the door opened again. 

 

Harry’s next steps were tentative, as if he was expecting to find a home intruder in his kitchen making delicious-smelling food. He shuffled his way to the end of the hall and then took one aggressive step out into the open plan space that held their kitchen and dining room. He froze when he saw Louis and Louis couldn’t help slapping his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle when he saw how Harry had armed himself with one of their sex toys.

 

“Gonna beat me to death with a dildo, babe?” Louis cackled and Harry went red up to the tips of his ears. He could admit that the dildo Harry picked wasn’t a bad object to bludgeon someone to death with. It was  _ huge _ , since it was the one that Harry used to substitute Louis’ knot when he was in heat and Louis couldn’t see to him properly. “The knot is a really good handle. I bet you’ve got a really good grip there.”

 

Harry’s arm dropped and Louis giggled again. “You’re home,” Harry mumbled, then he gasped and dropped the dildo. It fell to the floor with a concerning thunk and Harry threw his arms up to cheer. “You’re home! Why are you home?”

 

“Andrea remembered it was my birthday and wouldn’t let me stay at work,” Louis explained, stepping up to Harry and giving him a once-over. Despite having dated Harry for the past four years, Louis still found himself awestruck by Harry’s casual easy beauty. He had his wet hair up in a bun so that he didn’t get his shirt wet and his joggers hung low on his hips, leaving a strip of skin between his waistband and the hem of his shirt. “So I picked up dinner and wine on the way home and set it up all lovely and you tried to kill me with a huge knotted heat dildo. All caught up?”

 

Harry pouted. “You’re usually not home until later. Can’t blame me for being careful.”

 

“No, I guess I can’t,” Louis admitted. He finished closing the distance between him and Harry, leaning up on his toes to press a firm kiss to Harry’s mouth. “Good to know you can take of yourself when I’m not here to do it.”

 

“I don’t want to take of myself,” Harry whined, pout easing as Louis peppered his lips and chin and jaw with kisses. “Want you to be here to look after me.” He stooped down to initiate a deeper kiss with Louis and his hands slid up Louis’ sides to splay across a wide expanse of his ribcage. He stroked at Louis’ skin through the worn material of his shirt and sighed into the kiss, his hands coming to rest at the middle of his back to pull him closer. Louis leaned against Harry’s chest for a moment, but yelped and pulled back when Harry started sucking on his lip and pawing at his arse through his joggers.

 

“I got dinner,” he protested, gesturing weakly. “I got fancy food and fancy wine and it’s,” Louis gasped, pushing at Harry’s shoulders when he slipped both hands down the back of Louis’ joggers to squeeze his bare arse underneath. “It’s gonna get cold.  _ Harry _ .” Harry froze when Louis’ voice took on the stern, commanding quality that Harry privately thought of as his Alpha Voice. It always made Harry tremble. Louis carefully untangled Harry’s arms from around him and squeezed his hands, smiling to make it clear that he wasn’t angry. “We’re eating now, Please sit down at the table. Let me pour you a glass of wine.”

 

Harry made a needy little whimper but allowed Louis to direct him over to the table. Louis pulled out Harry’s chair for him and pushed it back in when Harry had taken his seat, and then he opened the wine and poured two glasses of it. He took his own seat and pushed it in close to Harry’s.

 

Settling in, Harry went for his fork to start eating but Louis hadn’t provided him one, and so he watched as Louis picked up his own fork and reached over to Harry’s plate to spear a forkful of chicken. He held it up a safe distance from Harry’s lips, not so far that he would have to strain to reach it but not so close that it would be awkward. Harry eyed the food and eyed Louis, who was watching him carefully. Harry tentatively leaned forward and took the bite off the fork, chewing delicately and keeping his eyes glued on Louis.

 

“Good boy,” murmured Louis, and it was like those two words flicked a switch. Harry practically melted, slumping down into the chair and looking so content that Louis couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride. Louis carried on feeding him, offering him manageable little bites of chicken and pasta punctuated with sips of wine in between eating his own meal. The wine and the intimacy darkened Harry’s flush and Louis could see Harry squirming in his seat, obviously so ready for Louis to finish this foreplay and take him to bed.

 

“ _ Lou-is _ ,” Harry whined, drawing out Louis’ name. Louis blinked at him. “Need you.”

 

“Not yet,” Louis scoffed and Harry immediately settled, chastened. “We still have dessert,” he commented, ignoring Harry’s impatient little sigh. Harry wrung his hands and eventually shifted them down to grip the chair on either side of his thighs, but murmured gratefully when Louis tipped the wine glass against his lips again. He took what Louis offered him, and despite being impatient and wanting to move on and goad Louis into fucking him, he still hummed contentedly as Louis fed him. Even if he wasn’t actively getting Louis’ knot, he still had his alpha looking after him and doting on him which was almost as good.

 

Harry ate enough of his dinner to satisfy Louis and Louis stood from the table. “Take the wine and sit down in the living room please,” Louis said, reaching out to tuck a stray bit of Harry’s hair behind his ear, pausing to cup his jaw tenderly. “I’ll clean up here and then I’ll bring you dessert.”

 

Louis waited for Harry to get up from the table before he went about gathering up the dirty dishes and taking them to the dishwasher. The wine glasses clinked against each other as Harry took them both by their stems in one hand and picked up the bottle with the other. He carried his items to the living room like Louis had asked him to do and Louis got to work cleaning up the table and loading the dishwasher.

 

He took his time with what would regularly have been a quick and simple task with the knowledge that Harry would be squirming and restless in the next room. He took extra care to store the leftovers in the fridge and heated up the danishes he had picked up from the bakery in the oven until the top layer of pastry was crispy and the filling was all melty. It took him less than ten minutes to do this but one would think he’d been keeping Harry waiting for hours based on how fidgety and impatient he was. He lit up when Louis strode into the room, eyeing the plate Louis carried.

 

“Those are my favourite,” Harry observed, looking between Louis and the pastry in spite of himself.

 

“I know,” Louis said, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch and balancing the plate in his lap. He carefully cut off a piece for Harry and fed it to him, grinning when Harry melted against his side and let out a low moan as he savoured the treat. “Aren’t you glad we didn’t skip dessert now, love?” Louis teased, crowding in close to pepper Harry’s cheek with kisses. Before Harry could argue that  _ actually _ , he would really rather be getting fucked right now, Louis offered him his wine glass.

 

They shared the remainder of the dessert and soon enough Louis was punctuating bites of pastry with chaste kisses instead of sips of wine. Louis set down the empty plate and turned to face Harry fully, one hand slipping into his hair and the other curling around one of his hips. Harry met him eagerly, tangling his fingers in the hem of Louis’ shirt as they kissed.

 

Harry let his hands slide around Louis’ waist to eventually grip at his bum and groaned into Louis’ mouth when Louis squirmed closer to him. He nipped at Harry’s lip and pulled at his body, easing him to lay down on his back before he crawled on top.

 

Harry broke the kiss to let out an obnoxious snort, collapsing back onto the couch. He bent his knees and braced them against Louis’ sides. “I’m a bit drunk,” Harry giggled, grinning sweetly up at Louis where he sat on all fours above him.

 

“If you’re drunk, I guess we shouldn’t have sex then,” Louis said, sighing tragically. Harry immediately yanked him down to kiss him somewhat frantically in spite of Louis laughing into the kiss.

 

“Not that drunk,” Harry promised between kisses. He gripped at Louis’ hips and pulled him in close, hands slipping down to knead at his arse. Louis settled into the cradle of Harry’s hips and pushed down when Harry bucked up against him. “Louis, please,” Harry whined. “Want you.”

 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Louis asked, voice coloured with doubt. “Have you been a good boy?”

 

“I have,” Harry protested. “I did all the housework today and I was going to make dinner and dessert for you birthday but then you came home early and-”

 

“You  _ have _ been good,” Louis commented. One of his hands lifted the edge of Harry’s shirt and spread out across his stomach. He stroked over the soft, firm skin of Harry’s abdomen. “Take this off and bend over the arm of the couch.”

 

Harry was only too eager to obey Louis, stripping his shirt over his head in one fluid move and flinging it to the floor in front of the couch. He wiggled his way out from under Louis and crawled over to the arm of the couch. He braced his elbows against it and arched his back, looking over his shoulder at Louis, who watched him intently. Harry spread his knees and shook his hips. “Please, Lou,” Harry implored.

 

“Oh, don’t look so miserable,” Louis said, knee-walking to settle in behind Harry. He curled his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s joggers and tugged them down off his hips, past the gentle curve of his arse, and to rest at his knees. “You know I always give you what you want,” he continued, pulling one of Harry’s cheeks aside to get a better look at his hole, flushed and glistening with slick. “You’re irresistible.”

 

“Then why are you still talking?” Harry grumbled, earning a smack to his arse that had him shuddering and moaning. Without another second’s hesitation, Louis spread Harry open and dove in tongue-first, lapping up his slick and circling Harry’s rim.

 

Harry sagged into the upholstery of the couch and Louis had to yank him back up by the hips. “Sit still please, love,” Louis said into Harry’s skin, pleased with how Harry immediately straightened up and held the position with impressive determination. He wouldn’t last long like this once Louis started fucking him, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

 

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry whined after a moment, pushing back against Louis’ face. Louis fucked his tongue into Harry one more time, then pulled back. He replaced his tongue with three fingers. They slipped in without any resistance, helped along by Harry’s natural arousal. “Louis,  _ please _ !”

 

“Shh, babe, it’s okay,” Louis said, curling his fingers until Harry cried out and arched off the couch. “You want my knot?”

 

“Yes - y-yeah, Louis, please,” Harry replied, nodding slightly frantically. He pushed back against Louis hard enough that he fell back on his arse on the couch. Louis barked out a laugh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stripped his shirt off. “Want your knot; want you to breed me,” Harry babbled, his legs shaking. “ _ Please _ ,” he begged.

 

“Just a second, baby; just a second,” Louis soothed, crawling to his knees again. He gripped Harry's hips and pulled at them until he rolled over onto his back. Harry settled in on his back and immediately got his hands all over Louis, cradling his face and touching his arms and running his hands down Louis’ side to grip at his hips and pull his pelvis in closer.

 

Louis chuckled and pushed his own joggers down to get out his cock. Harry continued to whine and wiggle impatiently right up until Louis dragged his cock through the fluid Harry had dripping down his thighs. He went quiet but continued to tremble as Louis pumped the lube down his cock and lined it up.

 

Harry always held his breath when Louis was pushing into him the first time and this time was no exception. He didn’t breathe until Louis was fully seated, his abdomen pressed flush to Harry’s. Harry let out a shaky breath and Louis soothed him, leaning over him and kissing his lips and cheeks and petting at his stomach and hips.

 

“M’good,” Harry murmured after a moment, shifting to wrap his legs around Louis’ hips. Louis kissed him hard one more time and sat back, holding Harry by his hips and starting up a rough, fast rhythm. Each thrust punched little noises out of Harry, and Louis had to hold him tight to keep him from sliding and hitting his head on the arm of the couch.

 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Louis breathed, prompting a sob of pleasure from Harry, mindless with the praise from his alpha. “Could probably fuck you five times a day and you’d still be fucking perfect.”

 

“Only for you,” Harry moaned. “I want to be perfect for you.”

 

“So good,” Louis said, leaning over Harry again and burying his face in Harry’s neck. He bit and sucked a mural of bruises and bites into Harry’s throat and shoulders. “My perfect omega. All mine.”

 

That set Harry off, and he braced himself holding onto the couch underneath him and pushed himself down to meet Louis’ thrusts. He tried to get a hand on his own cock but Louis was fucking him too hard for him to keep his balance with only one hand.

 

“Want you to come like this,” Louis instructed when Harry had to use both hands to hold himself up again. He let out a frustrated whine and Louis bit sharply at his jaw. “None of that shit. I know you can do it.”

 

“Wanna come,” Harry protested. “I’m so close, Louis…”

 

“You can do it, love,” Louis told him. He was nearing the end of his rope himself, and if Harry didn’t come from getting fucked, he’d come from Louis’ knot stretching him out and filling him up. “Gonna come on my knot?”

 

“Yes -  _ please _ ,” Harry begged, rolling his hips and squeezing his body down on Louis as much as he could to encourage him to come. His knot was so swollen that it caught on Harry’s rim each time he moved, making Harry whimper with the pull. Louis bore down then, holding Harry down hard against the frame of the couch and pistoning his hips. Harry gasped in surprise but held on tight, arms twining around Louis’ shoulders and clutching him close. He dug his nails into Louis’ back and dragged them up to his shoulders, prompting Louis to arch with a shout as he started coming inside Harry.

 

Louis’ come filled Harry in pulses and his knot acted like a plug to keep it stoppered up inside him. The sensation of getting knotted was enough for Harry, and he came hard, shooting a couple streaks of come up his chest and a pool on his stomach where his cock rested. Louis kept rocking against Harry until his knot pulling at Harry’s rim got too uncomfortable and then he flopped down on top of Harry. They panted together, kissing and petting at any patches of skin within their reach.

 

“Love you,” Louis murmured, once he had gotten his breathing under control. He laid his head on Harry’s chest and nuzzled at the Harry bird.

 

“I love you too,” Harry said, moving his hand up to pet at the back of Louis’ head. “Happy birthday.”

 

Louis chuckled. “Best birthday ever.”

 

“You say that like I don’t put out for you every other day of the year,” Harry said drily.

 

“Yeah, but that just makes me the luckiest alpha in the world,” Louis said and Harry wouldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face. Louis dug his finger into one of Harry’s dimples and then leaned up to kiss it. “It’s just special because it’s my birthday.”

 

Louis sat up for just long enough to lean over to open the cupboard of their coffee table to retrieve one of the water bottles that he kept stashed there. (He knotted Harry on the couch frequently enough that he had the foresight to keep some there for the period they always spent waiting for Louis’ knot to deflate. He also had half a box of granola bars and some gummy dinosaur snacks. He was the best alpha ever.) He took the cap off and helped Harry to sit up against the pillows so he could have a sip of water.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said after he had swallowed, smiling sweetly up at Louis as he settled down against the pillows. Louis shivered when he released another wave of semen into Harry’s body. Harry pulled Louis down against his chest and held him, long arms wrapped around his narrow frame.

 

“This is my favourite part,” Harry sighed, kissing the top of Louis’ head and squeezing him tight.

 

“Bullshit,” Louis scoffed, laugh huffing out over Harry’s nipple. “You get whiny and pouty when I don’t fuck you.”

 

“Heeeeey,” Harry protested. “I’m trying to be sweet and romantic.”

 

“Lies aren’t sweet and romantic, Harold, no matter how cute the liar is,” Louis told him sternly, then yelped when Harry smacked his bum.

 

“Shush. It’s cuddle time now,” Harry said and when Louis tried to keep talking Harry smothered Louis’ face into his pecs. Louis struggled playfully which made Harry gasp and squeeze him tight when it caused his knot to pull at Harry, still a substantial girth inside him despite deflating slightly.

 

They fell silent for a moment, just laying together and keeping each other warm, until Louis broke the silence. “Been thinking about something you said a few weeks ago.”

 

“Hm?” Harry asked, bringing both hands up to start a small braid in Louis’ fringe that fell out as soon as Harry let it go. He shifted his hips a little, Louis’ knot having gotten smaller by this point but still filling Harry deliciously. Louis looked hesitant to speak for a moment, and so he squeezed Louis’ waist with his thighs, smiling down at him as encouragingly as possible. “About what?”

 

“Um - about how you said that might want to start having kids when we find a bigger place,” Louis began, gasping when he felt Harry’s body tense around him. Harry didn’t relax, but Louis took a deep breath to steady himself and carried on. “I was thinking that we could start looking for a house earlier than we had originally planned.”

 

“How early?” Harry blurted out after a moment of quiet sputtering, clearly at a loss for words. He tried to start another braid in Louis’ hair but he was shaking and so Louis sat up as best he could while still inside Harry, and took one of Harry’s hands, tangling their fingers together. Harry squeezed his hand and went on. “I thought we couldn’t afford it?”

 

“I thought so too,” Louis replied. “But I did a little bit of budgeting and if I’m right - which I may very well not be; we both know I’m not great at being an adult - we should have enough money to put down on a house by your birthday.”

 

“My birthday?” Harry gasped. “That’s only two months from now!”

 

“Yeah,” Louis replied as if he didn’t already know. “So I was thinking that if you wanted to you could go off of your heat suppressants once your prescription runs out.”

 

“Then we can start trying to have a baby?” Harry asked, his eyes practically sparkling with joy or almost-tears or (most likely) both.

 

“If you want to,” Louis replied, ducking his head to look down at Harry’s stomach tattoo as if he’d only just noticed it. “I want to,” he added. “But we can wait a little while if you need time to-”

 

Louis didn’t get to finish that thought because Harry surged up to kiss him, throwing his arms around Louis’ neck and hugging him tightly. His shoulders hitched on his next breath and Louis immediately began cooing encouragements and rubbing at Harry’s back to try and soothe him. He sobbed out a wet laugh and clung to Louis tighter. Louis pet at Harry’s hair and kissed his cheek.

 

“Don’t cry, love,” Louis murmured, turning to nuzzle his nose into Harry’s hair. He took a deep breath and tucked some of it behind his hair tenderly. “Happy tears, yeah?”

 

“Happy tears,” Harry agreed, nodding and burying his face in Louis’ neck. “We’re gonna have a baby,” he wailed, crying and snotting all over Louis, who just chuckled and cuddled him.

 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “I’m gonna knock you up and you’re gonna look so good carrying my pup. Won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

 

“You already can’t keep your hands off me,” Harry giggled. “Will you even be able to handle not knotting me every day while I’m pregnant?”

 

“That’s a myth,” Louis protested. “We can still have sex while you’re pregnant.”

 

“I knew you would say that,” Harry said, squirming when Louis poked at one of his dimples while he geared up to lecture him seriously on the benefits of sex during pregnancy. “You’re lucky I’m gonna be a whiney omega who wants sex all the time.”

 

“You already do,” Louis scoffed, giving Harry a kiss so he wouldn’t object. “Besides, I think it’s gonna be really hot. You’re all horny ‘cause your hormones are out of control ‘cause you’re carrying my baby, and I’m just taking care of you whenever you want, eating your arse like it’s my job. Totally here for that.”

 

“You’d better be,” Harry groused, and Louis couldn’t help but feel like he’d picked up some of this petulance from Louis. “I’m gonna be sick and stuff, and it’s gonna be your fault when I’m like that. You’re gonna have to make it worth my suffering.”

 

“I will,” Louis promised. He sat up on his knees and leaned back as much as possible, his knot having shrunk enough that he could finally pull it out. Harry moaned weakly and shuddered when a gush of come leaked out of him after Louis pulled out, but settled again when Louis crawled down and laid his head on Harry’s stomach. He turned his head to press a kiss just under Harry’s navel, where Harry would soon be carrying his child. “It’ll be worth every second of it when I can hold my pup and my omega in my arms.”

 

Harry flushed and squirmed under the attention, but despite how messy and exhausted he was, steadily dripping come onto the couch, he couldn’t bring himself to move and disrupt Louis. Instead he just reached a hand up to stroke back Louis’ hair off his face, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he gave Harry’s tummy a stern pep talk about how he expected his offspring to be an incredible football player, so kicking at Harry’s bladder was a must in terms of prenatal activity. Harry loved Louis and the very  _ idea _ of Louis’ future child enough that he didn’t even argue.


End file.
